Danni's Story
by WolfRain001
Summary: This is a sequal to 'Babysitting Yachiru' It's a story about my OC Danielle Ame. You don't have to read 'Babysitting Yachiru' to understand this story, but It would help. Please read and enjoy! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a sequel to '_Babysitting Yachiru_' Several of you guys asked to hear more about Danielle and here it is!This story will reveal some of her past and a few twists and turns will arise! This story will not be updated too much, as I am working to get Book 1 in _One Avatar is Plenty!_ completed but, I will do my best! I hope you read and if you like it please take the time to review! Or even if you hate it ^-^ Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own the story idea and the OC Danielle Ame.

**You do not have to read _Babysitting Yachiru_ to understand this story, but it would be more pleasant and I would appreciate it. **

* * *

I ran.

I ran until my chest was heaving and my legs ached. Yet, I didn't stop. I ran-I ran away from the jeering and taunting. The voices ran through my head as I sped through the trees.

I stopped when I reached a cliff looking out over a river, millions of trees and the village I had just run from. I collapsed in exhaustion and felt wet tears stream down my face, why was I different? Why was I their main target? There were others for them to pick on. Why was I chosen?

I flinched when I heard voices-looking for me- Through the trees. I couldn't run anymore.

My chest, still heaving, nearly exploded when I tried and my muscles screamed out in protest, "Oh, there you are!" I whirled around, eyes wide in fear, only to see a young girl.

Her brown, innocent eyes surveyed my tangled hair, my terrified expression and my torn clothes with a sad smile. "I won't hurt you. I know what it's like." she said before turning and raising her hand to her mouth.

"I'm right here."

My eyes flashed over to the voice to see a short boy. His cool blue eyes flipped over to me and he gave me a scrutinizing look. He was one of the other victims picked; picked on by his size and snowy white hair.

'Only the elders have white hair.' they had said. Yet, he only turned his head and went on with his errands. As if, As if they'd never spoken at all.

"Oh! There you are Shiro! I found her." The girl said with a grin.

He frowned and sent her a frosty glare, "Do not call me Shiro!" he yelled and I backed up a little. She said she wouldn't hurt me, but they all said that.

The girl smiled sweetly and turned back to me, "You look exhausted."

"She looks dead."

The girl frowned at the boy before walking over to me with her nose in the air. "Go ahead, sit down." she said motioning me to sit.

I sat, thankful to get off my aching feet. "My name is Momo! Momo Hinamori!" she held out her and and I gingerly took it. Her hands were warm and she gripped my hand fervently, like I would run away if she didn't.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya." the boy said, walking over and sitting down after a glare from Momo. He held out his hand when Momo cleared her throat. His hand was ice cold and soft.

"I am…Danni. Danielle Ame."

Danielle, Momo and Toshiro grew closer over the next week. They were inseparable. So much so, that people began to call them triplets. Although, they were as different as the seasons.

Toshiro was like winter-Cool and calculating. He was quick to scrutinize and it took a lot to change his mind. He was stubborn and protective of things he considered important. He was very orderly and it took very little to get him worked up. Even with those characteristics he could be very gentle and loving when you needed a hand or a comforting shoulder.

Momo was Spring-Very active and full of life. Her eyes sparkled with joy and she reached out to anyone who needed help. She was gentle and believed the best in everyone, which could be a bad thing in some cases. She was very naive and was easy to fool, probably why Toshiro was very protective of her.

Danni was Autumn-Full of color and beauty when you get to know her. Warm but quick to change to cold if necessary. Very loving to her friends and very loyal. She was flighty and easily frightened but was firm and strong when it came to her friends.

Very different, yet, like three flowers that bloomed in unusual circumstances, the three friends grew strong together.

"Toshiro!" Danielle cried out as she ran through the small village in the Western Rukongai district. She had searched everywhere for the white haired boy!

Finally, she turned towards the house where he lived with his Grandmother and Momo. She walked up to the door and knocked softly, still weary of his grandmother.

"Momo is sick." Toshiro said calmly when he answered the door. "Oh, No! I hope she gets better soon." Danni said with a frown.

"Why don't you two go to the market and get ingredients for soup."

Danni jumped when Toshiro's grandmother appeared, handed them a basket and some change, before vanishing back into the house.

"Your grandmother scares me." Danni said quietly, ignoring the looks and taunts as they walked to the market.

Toshiro gave a hint of a smile, "Me too."

When they got to the market, Toshiro produced a list of what they needed. "Where did you get that?" Danni asked, stealing the list from him.

"It was in the basket." he stole it back, "You are not very observant, are you?" he asked with a smug little look of satisfaction.

"Am too!" Danni pouted and Toshiro smirked at her look of surprise as three tomatoes and some broth appeared in the basket she was holding.

"You can be so…so!" Danni's shoulders slumped when she couldn't think of a word good enough.

"Superior? Handsome? Wonder-"

"Short."

Toshiro clenched his fist as an irk mark appeared on his snowy brow.

"What did you call me?" He thundered as Danni paid the vender.

"Short." She said sweetly as she took the basket and turned towards home.

"I'm not short!" Toshiro squealed, following after her.

"I'm taller than you!" Danni said with a giggle as Toshiro ran to keep up with her.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and took the basket from her when he caught up to her, "Small women shouldn't carry heavy baskets. That's for big, strong men." he said smirking at the glare she sent him.

"Well, when you see one let me know." Danni said, snatching the basket back.

Toshiro huffed but let it go since people were beginning to stare at the odd couple and the calling of names had begun.

"Let's go back and help your grandma make soup for Momo." Danni said with a oft smile that Toshiro returned before nodding.

"Yeah, Let's go."

They raced back to the small hut unharmed and went inside, heading straight to the kitchen.

"We brought the stuff, Grandma." Toshiro said and Danni held out the basket awkwardly.

"Good. Toshiro, go keep Momo cool. Make sure she isn't over-heating. Danielle, Help me prepare the soup." The two nodded and moved to their appointed tasks.

Toshiro grabbed a basin of water and went to Momo's side and wetted a cloth, before putting it over her forehead.

Meanwhile, Danni was boiling the broth they got while slowly chopping various vegetables to add with the chicken the grandmother was fixing up.

"That's enough Danielle. Go on and help Toshiro. I'll finish up here."

Danni nodded, bowing swiftly before going into the living room with Toshiro where Momo's mat lay.

"Is she okay?" she asked kneeling by the mat looking down at the slightly flushed girl with the wet cloth on her forehead.

Danni reached down and took the cloth before putting it in the basin with cool water. She felt of the girls forehead before wringing out the towel and placing I back on her head.

The brunets eyes flickered and opened, showing warm brown eyes.

"Hey, guys."

"Good afternoon, Momo." Danni said with a smile as the brown eyed girl woke up.

"I remember, I had something to tell you guys." Momo said with a weak smile.

Toshiro and Danni exchanged glances-having overheard rumors.

"Don't worry about telling us now, Momo." Toshiro said, replacing the cloth on her head.

"You're sick." Danni added, moving the pillows so she could sit up when her grandmother came in with the soup.

"We made you some soup!' Danni said cheerfully, making Momo smile.

"Here you are, sweetheart." Her grandma said, walking in and setting a bowl of soup on her lap.

"There's a bowl for each of you in the kitchen. Go outside and eat while I take care of Momo. Thank you for helping me, Danni."

Toshiro and Danni bowed their goodbyes and grabbed their bowls before leaving.

They walked outside and after a swift argument on where to eat before heading out to an old tree they normally hung out at that was a bit away from the village.

They ate swiftly, placing the bowls in a safe place before climbing high in the tree.

"Guess Momo was more intrigued by that Aizen guy than we thought." Danni said with a sigh as Toshiro pulled himself up on the branch she had stopped on.

He sighed and they both stared at the setting sun for a while before Danni sighed again.

Toshiro looked over at her with a concerned face and she leaned over placing her head on his shoulder.

"What happens if she's leaving?" she asked, not noticing Toshiro stiffen.

"We just wait for her to get back." he said sternly, "Nothing Will change."

Danni nodded, "Yeah, I suppose not."

They were silent for a few moments before Toshiro let out a small sigh, "We should probably head back now."

Danni nodded but neither moved. They sat and watched the sun gently fall beyond the hills and the light fade to dark.

They finally climbed down and went their different ways as the night fell.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, Second chapter! Sorry it's taking quite a while to get this story up but, I want to keep my 1 chapter pillow before posting the next chapter. Anyway, Here it is! There's going to be a little drama in the next chapter! I think this story will go to about, when Renji and Danni begin their relationship. If people like it, I might do another one after the point where we stopped to the end of Aizen's war. :) Anyway, Review if you like it! :D Thanks for reading!

* * *

The moods of the three friends grew stormy over the last week.

Momo was leaving them to go to the Soul Reaper Academy.

All because of this-Aizen guy.

Toshiro grew colder towards the two girls and Danni was growing more reserved.

Without Momo, everything was going to change.

Danni knew that. She knew it would change-that the little haven she had would fall apart.

"Danni!"

She looked from her spot in the tree she was in and smiled at the brown eyed girl that was in her thoughts.

"I wanna show you something! Meet me here at dusk!" Momo yelled, before running off.

Danni stared at her retreating back and shrugged, why not?

She glanced up at the sun to estimate the time and saw she had a good three hours before dusk.

Her stomach growled, emitting a sigh from her, "Well, better search for some food, I guess." she said to herself before jumping down from the tree and going off.

At dusk, she went back to the tree and found Toshiro and Momo setting up a sort of campsite.

"What are we doing, guys?" she asked when she got within hearing range.

"Camping!" Momo said, waving a rod for the tent around-nearly hitting Toshiro in the process.

They got the tent set up and began to talk and tell ghost stories to each other-effectively scaring themselves silly.

They got into their sleeping bags around midnight but were shaken awake by Momo not long afterwards.

Danni grinned as she tried to keep up with Momo, who was giggling.

"Momo! Wait up!" Toshiro called, as he ran alongside Danni, making both girls giggle.

"C'mon, Shiro! Danni! It's just up ahead!"

Her voice was full of excitement and Danni turned towards Toshiro, "Do you have any idea where she's taking us? And why she had to wake us up at two in the morning to show us this monumental discovery?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

He huffed but didn't answer as they sped along.

"I'm taking that as a no." she said, grinning at the glare she received.

"Oh, cheer up, Toshiro! I'm sure that you can get you're precious beauty sleep when we get back." she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and they sped up to catch up to Momo.

"Here we are guys!" Momo said, spreading her arms wide when she finally stopped.

Danni walked over to her and froze when she realized that they were standing on a cliff, the cliff where they first met.

"Uh, Momo, this is pretty and all but, what are we doing up here?" she asked, a hint of panic seeping into her tone.

"You're not scared of heights are you, Danni?" Toshiro asked, eyebrow raised.

She took a defensive stance, hands on her hips in a superman pose, "No! Of course not! I'm just wondering that's all…"

The confidence in her voice faded as she looked down into the darkness.

"Well, if either of you are scared, don't look down. We came to look up!" Momo said, excitement filling her voice as she plopped down into the lush grass.

Danni looked towards Toshiro and shrugged before plopping down next to Momo, smiling when he followed shortly after.

"Look at it guys! Isn't it beautiful!" Momo asked as they stared up at the sky, Danni sighed in contentment, "Yes, the stars are really bright tonight." She said with a grin and a huff from Toshiro.

Momo and Danni giggled at his gruffness before Momo suddenly grew serious.

"Do either of you have a special star? One that's all your own?" she asked and the other two glanced at her in concern at the seriousness in her tone.

"No, I've never had a special star." Danni said carefully, wondering what Momo was getting at.

"I've never thought about it either." She added after a while.

Momo suddenly brightened, "Great! Then we can all three have one special star together!"

Danni smiled at her enthusiastic mood and relaxed, "Alright, how shall we go about it?" She asked, hoping Toshiro would lighten up and go along with it.

Momo sat up swiftly and they both sat up, wondering-once again-what she was up to.

"Well, do any of these call to you?" she asked as she gazed up into the sky.

Danni looked up and one immediately caught her gaze, it wasn't the brightest out there but it did shine beautifully.

"That one." she said her look of accomplishment faded into surprise when Toshiro's voice had joined hers-pointing to the same star.

Momo looked up and tilted her head, as if studying our choice, "Good choice, guys! Now, we must name our star and make it ours, forever." She said dreamily and Danni laughed.

"How about…um…" She sighed when she couldn't think of anything.

She jumped when she felt a cool hand in hers, pulling her around into her into a semi-circle.

Momo grinned at her and she shot a grin back and tightened her grip on her tiny, cold hand.

They both smiled at Toshiro as he joined their circle and joined hands with them.

Momo looked back up at the sky, at their star, "I think we should call it…San Shimai. The Three Twins." she said with a little nod, as if it made it official.

Danni laughed, "I like it!" she giggled and Toshiro nodded his approval.

Momo grinned and drew the other two into a hug, "Now we have our own star! If we ever miss each other, we can look up and know that we'll always be together." she said cheerfully and we all sat back and stared at our star together.

The next day, Momo was packed to leave and they were standing awkwardly as they waited to say goodbye.

"I'll be back to visit, okay?" Momo said with a grin.

They both nodded but Danni wondered…would it all go downhill from here?


	3. Chapter 3

I am so, so, so, so very, very sorry that this has taken so long to get up! I was going to write a whole chapter to put up for you tonight because I felt so bad and instead, I found this one...already written -_- I. Am. An. Idiot. I sincerely apologize for my stupidness! - Well, please review if you liked it and please, please forgive me! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! Sorry! D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Danielle Ame is an OC of mine from the story 'Babysitting Yachiru'

* * *

She ran.

Ran from the names, the hurt and the anguished eyes that she'd run from-that she'd caused.

How had this happened?

Danni fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

She had run to the spot they met-where they choose their star.

Her tear stained eyes looked up, picking out the San Shimai and curled into the grass and wept.

Toshiro sat in the tree-their tree-watching the sun set, as they had so many times before.

She'd rejected him.

He closed his steel blue eyes when a wave of pain washed through his chest.

Was this because she left?

Why had he lost the two most precious people to him?

Today had gone all wrong.

She was suppose to be happy for him-encouraging!

Instead, she'd rejected him.

He leaned against the tree and began to replay the last two days events in his head.

_~Flashback to two days before~_

_Grandmother was getting ill. _

_She was thinner and seemed tired all the time. _

_Toshiro was going shopping for some jellybeans the day before the morning it all happened…._

_The merchant had been avoiding his eyes all through the shopping trip, he was use to it-of course- but without Danni the stares and crude gestures stung a little. _

_He held his hand out to get the change and frowned when the merchant placed the money on the counter instead of his outstretched hand. _

'_Why is everyone afraid of me? Is it because of my silver hair? Because of my eyes? Or…my personality?'_

"_Go home as soon as you're finished here." The merchant said roughly and Toshiro looked down, eyes blocking out hurt. _

"_Hey, you!" A woman's voice yelled and Toshiro turned, and turned straight into a rather large pair of female breasts. _

"_You shouldn't treat customers like that!" She yelled as he fell backwards, "Are you taking advantage of him because he's a kid?!"_

_Toshiro face planted as she continued yelling. _

"_I never realized how rude people at this store were!"_

"_N-No!" The merchant said, backing away from the irate woman. _

_The woman turned and grabbed the back of Toshiro's kimono, lifting him out of the dirt. _

"_How long are you going to sit and cry?!" She yelled, lifting him high so they were face to face, "Man up and say what's on your mind!"_

"_And just who's fault is it?!" Toshiro yelled back, "Besides, I'm not crying! Lemme go!"_

_The woman looked at him curiously before grabbing his hand, "I said lemme go!" Toshiro yelled, pulling free and taking off. _

"_Hey! Wait a second…" The woman yelled for him but he kept running. _

_He'd run all the way back to the house. He didn't tell his grandmother about the strange occurrence and had brushed it off as just a crazy woman. _

_That night, the dreams came back…_

_**~Dream Vision~**_

_**Someone's voice echoed through his mind. **_

_**It felt heavy and it crushed in around him, but somehow embracing him at the same time. **_

'_**It's as if thunder is falling into my palms.'**_

_**It was dark, when suddenly there was a flash and a dragon made of crystal ice appeared before him. **_

"_**What are you?"**_

"_**Child you are…" **_

_**He couldn't make out what the voice was saying!**_

_**Chilled wind pushed against him, "What was that? I can't hear you!" he cried, trying to get closer. **_

"_**My name is…"**_

'_**I can't hear him!' thought Toshiro, desperately reaching out to the red-eyed crystal dragon. **_

_**It opened its mouth to speak again when it vanished.**_

_**~End Dream Vision~**_

"_Hey."_

_Toshiro's eyes blinked open to see the woman from before. _

"_You!"_

"_Hide your reiatsu when you sleep." She interrupted, "Your grandmother looks cold."_

_He looked over to see his grandma shivering and a layer of ice covered her. _

"_Kid, you should become a Shinigami." Toshiro's eyes became wide at her words, "Powerful children like you have to learn how to control their own abilities." _

_She turned toward him, "Otherwise, you'll end up killing your grandmother with it before long."_

"_What are you-"_

"_You can hear a voice, can't you?" She asked, putting her and on his chest. _

_His eyes went wide and he knew. He had to go and be a Shinigami…_

_~End Flashback~_

He sighed and leaned against the tree.

He hadn't expected Danni's reaction, his grandmother understood, but Danni hadn't.

Could it have really only been that morning?

_~Flashback to that morning~_

"_Danni! Hey, Danni!"_

_Toshiro ran up to the small girl when he'd finally found her chilling out at a small food stand. _

"_Oh, Hey. What's got you so worked up, Toshiro?"_

_He grabbed her hand and they took off towards the woods and Toshiro told her all about the merchant, the strange lady and the dream. _

_He also told her about his decision to become a shinigami. _

"_So, you'll leave me like Momo did…"_

_Toshiro looked over at her, confused at the quiver in her tone. _

_His eyes widened when he saw tears beginning to fill her eyes. _

"_Don't worry, Danni!" he quickly exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug._

"_No matter what, I'll come back for you, Danni." he said, playfully tugging on her hair. _

"_Don't cry."_

_She pulled back and gave him a smile, "Promise you'll come back?"_

_Toshiro patted her head, "Promise."_

_She smiled and Toshiro smiled back and before he knew it, he'd brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. _

_He pulled back, a bit shocked at what he'd done and scared of her reaction. _

"_T-Toshiro?"_

_He looked into her stunned eyes and moved away to give her space._

"_Toshiro, I can't-I mean, I-"_

_He pulled back further, "I understand."_

"_Toshiro-"_

"_I'll see you around, Danni." He said coldly and he walked off and left her standing there, calling for him to come back._

_~Flashback End~_

Toshiro frowned and jumped down from the tree. He didn't need her. He didn't' need anyone. He walked back to his house and packed his bags and decided to forget… to forget, Danielle Ame.

And Just like that, the three flowers intertwined over time, faded and their paths twisted growing separately in different climates. And their petals began to wilt.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to xlilslayerx because she/he's reviewed every chapter so far and I had this one and decided to put it up ^-^ You may have to wait a while for the next chapter but I hope to get it out sooner than the last one! Thanks so much for sticking with me through my bad uploading xD This one is for you! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach ^-^

* * *

Danni finally stopped crying and got up and knew that her friendship with Toshiro was most likely over. He wasn't going to visit...

She stared at the sky for a while and got up and began to go 'home'.

She walked slowly, heading back to the Rukongai district.

She lived in poverty, even when she was alive. She was now completely alone.

When she was alive, her father had died the day she was born.

Her mother had never wanted her because of that.

She'd been sent off to boarding school and when she'd died, no one missed her.

She got back to the Rukongai district and went to the shack she called 'home'.

She ignored the pain in her heart and the hunger in her stomach and curled up in bed and ignored the tears that slid down her face.

Three days later it wasn't any better. She hadn't eaten and she couldn't show her face in the part Toshiro lived in, the guilt would eat her heart up.

She couldn't see him. She couldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

She snuck around to a different part of the Rukongai district, a bit more shadier where it was easier to 'find' food than in the upperparts-although, both were horrid places to live.

She found herself crouching behind a giant pot, trying to gauge what would be the easiest thing to grab and run.

Her eyes fell on a few small pots that had some candy and some dried fruit in it, although not very appetizing, she was starving after three days of not having any food.

She saw an opening and ran forward to snatch the jar but she miscalculated and a broom slammed down on her head when the vender caught her trying to steal his food.

"You lousy kid! You're part of that gang aren't you?" He yelled and Danni visibly flinched at his accusing words.

'Did I really look like I was part of a gang?' Danni thought and gasped when four kids ran past them and grabbed the pots-including the ones Danni was after.

"Thanks for the help loser!" A red-headed kid yelled and Danni ran after them, only glancing back at the vender once, feeling guilty about herself.

She followed them for about fifteen minutes, struggling to keep up with her hunger, when they came to a shack and she could hear other kids voices talking excitedly behind the door.

She let out a growl when she heard the pots being opened, she needed food!

She stood up and pushed the door open and gulped when a million eyes were suddenly focused on her.

"Hey! That was my pot! What do you think you're doing just taking it like that?" She asked, pointing to the pot she wanted.

"This is your pot? I don't see your name on it." A tall brown haired kid said with a sneer.

Danni crossed her arms and looked like she was thinking, she knew she couldn't take the boy because he was obviously taller and stronger.

"It doesn't have my name on it because you guys stole it before I could write my name on it." She said, being a little sassy because she was hungry and tired of trailing them.

A black haired girl walked up and looked at Danni with concern, "When was the last time you ate?"

"…that's none of your business." She said before looking away.

The black haired girl looked at Danni sadly and walked away before coming back with a small napkin with some cheese and fruit in it.

"Here's some of what we got from those pots. Here take it." she said, encouraging her to take the little bundle.

"Rukia! What are you giving that to her for?" The same red haired kid asked with an angry look on his face.

Danni looked at him and glared, I didn't exactly like him.

"She hasn't eaten in quite a while! I mean look at her! She's skinnier than I am!" the girl, Rukia, said defiantly.

"She can get her own food!" The boy yelled and Rukia took a step forward as she raised her fist.

"You really are a moron!" she yelled and Danni snickered before taking the bundle from her other hand.

"My name is Danielle Ame and I thank you." She said with a small bow and when she looked up she saw that Rukia's features contained shock.

Rukia shook her head swiftly and bowed back, "I am Rukia. It's no problem." she said smiling.

Danni nodded in appreciation and turned toward the red haired boy, "Remember my name. I will show you I am not a loser…not just someone to put down for your own gain."

Danni gave him a cold glare before running swiftly out of the door and heading back to her own house.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long. I've been doing crazy, crazy things. Like...school and teaching 1st grade children basketball. I sincerely apologize for any typos in this chapter. It's late and I have a migraine while uploading this. Please review, it will make me feel better. It works, I swear! And hopefully I'll get the next chapter out a bit quicker. Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it.

Discalimer: I do not own the anime Bleach. :)

* * *

Danni sneezed and rubbed her nose as the dust settled around her.

"Tell me again why I decided to work here?" she muttered to herself as she moved the box back to the place where it was suppose to go.

She sighed as she put another box on the shelf and wiped the sweat off her brow.

It was hot today.

Danni had never really felt too hot before.

She was always cool when she hung out with…No, she wouldn't think about that.

Instead, she decided to think about the strange dreams she'd been having recently.

She was lost in thought for a moment before she heard the bell at the front of the store.

Danni hurried up to the front, her new shoes squeezing her toes uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, sir! I was in the back taking inventory." she chirped to the familiar looking man and he nodded.

"Is the owner of the shop in?" he asked, his voice smooth and entrancing.

"No, he's out for the day. IS there anything I can help you with?"

The brown haired man shook his head, "No, I'll come back though. Thank you for your assistance."

Danni nodded and watched him go. Puzzled that she couldn't place a name to his face.

She welcomed the next pair of customers, ignoring the looks of distain towards her ragged old kimono.

Realization dawned on Danni's face when the other customers had left.

That man….was Sosuke Aizen.

Danni paced back in froth in the small room she 'owned' trying to calm herself down.

"Captain Aizen was right there?! If only you had the sense enough to recognize him and ask how Momo was!" Danni scolded said with a smack to her forehead.

After Danni had scolded herself a bit longer she crawled into bed, "Maybe that strange dream will stay away tonight…"

She could only hope.

_~Dream~_

_Everything was dark, droplets falling from somewhere unseen, ringing out and filling the silent darkness._

"_Hello?" Danni called out, her voice echoing with the droplets._

_Danni looked down, startled, when a sticky substance seeped on her skin._

_She lifted her hand and wiped some off, trying to figure out what it was._

_She sniffed it cautiously, her nose wrinkling when the scent told her what it was; crimson blood._

_A pink light filled the area, a cave, she could see now._

_The drops got louder, almost deafening and she noticed blood drops when she heard her name being called._

"_Danielle…"_

"_Who's there?" Danni asked, spinning around, trying to ignore the increasing pools of blood._

"_**She wants to know who we are!"**__ A high pitched voice called in glee, the undertone sounding cruel and blood thirsty._

_The pools grew larger._

"_Should we introduce ourselves?" A smoother voice asked, giving a soothing relaxing feel even as the pools of blood joined together, filling the floor of the cave._

"_I can hear you!" Danni exclaimed in shock, her eyes flickering around wildly trying to find the owners of the voices._

_A low cackling began, echoing off the walls as Danni moved forward, the pools up to her ankles now and the droplets turning into streams._

"_**Hearing us is not enough."**__ The cruel voice snapped cackling beginning again._

"_Hush, you Chi ni ueta creature. At least she tries."_

_Danni glanced around wildly, looking for a place to get up higher as the blood rose up to her waist. _

_The cackling continued and she glanced up, noticing a hole above her. _

"_Please, stop this!" Danni cried, sure that the voices were doing this._

_The cackling stopped and it was silent as the blood rose to her chest. _

"_**Ah, poor little girl. Doesn't understand what's happening. Ha!"**_

"_Chi ni ueta, be still. She tries." _

"_**Heiwa o aisuru, you are too nice and soft hearted."**_

_Danni panicked as the voices bickered. She wasn't going to get out before the blood consumed her and she drowned._

"_**Fine. We'll play 'nice.'"**_

_Her eyes snapped up to the hole when daylight streamed through and shadows moved._

"_Danielle, listen carefully…"_

"_I'm listening!" Danni called, trusting the soft voice._

_A shadow moved and a huge black fox appeared in the light. It's coat was tattered and torn and blood matted into it._

_Half one ear seemed to have been torn off and it's eyes were ruby red, glinting with malice._

"_**Poor little girl," **__It said, teeth glistening, __**"Up to her shoulders in blood."**_

_It laughed, causing Danni to flinch at the harsh sound._

"_Chi ni ueta!" _

_Danni looked back up to see a glistening white fox next to the other._

_It's coat was clean and stunningly gorgeous. _

_It turned it's head, perfect ears on Danni, it's shining blue eyes taking in the situation._

"_Please, who are you?" Danni asked, shuddering when the blood crept up to her neck and jaw line._

"_Danielle, listen to us. We can help you if you ask us to." The white fox said, completely calm in the situation._

"_**you have to ask formally. Like we're old pals."**__ The black fox said, a coughing laugh accompanying it._

"_I don't know your name!" Danni cried, reaching up for help and to try to avoid blood getting into her mouth._

"_Please! Help me!"_

_Danni's eyes filled with horror as the blood did not decrease and started to move faster._

"_Our name is…"_

_But Danni could no longer hear them. _

_The blood had taken over and she saw no more._

_Only the distant sound of cackling filled her senses._

_~End Dream~_

Danni shot up glancing around wildly. Her heart was pounding, sweat was on her forehead and tears ran down her cheeks.

Her hand rested on her chest as her tears fell, hoping to calm her racing heart.

She felt like something had been robbed from her.

"They said they'd help me." She finally managed to choke out.

The whole day Danni felt wrong.

Like nothing could be right until she knew their names.

Work went slowly, it seemed that everyone that came in was uneasy and tried to leave as quickly as they could.

Danni didn't mind. Her mind was full of questions.

Who were they?

What did they want?

What were their names?

What did they invade her dreams?

* * *

Chi ni ueta -Bloodthirsty.

Heiwa o aisuru -Peace Lover.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So, the next few chapters (maybe more than a few-depending) Are going to be about Danni's life at the Academy! :D:D I'd love your help on this if you'd be willing to help. Tell me what you'd like to see! :D Which Captains you want to see her meet, which squad members just anything funny, weird, strange-really anything you'd like to see Danni react to! :D Thanks guys! I expect long reviews ;) Love you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! It's a fabulous anime and manga and I could never come up with the story line. xD

* * *

"You want me? To go to the Shinigami Academy?"

Shocked blue eyes were being studied by gentle brown ones.

Sosuke Aizen smiled at Danni and she closed her mouth, trying her best to be polite.

She couldn't go to the Academy. Momo was there, and Toshiro.

"I can't."

"Why do you hold yourself back? You could be great. We need you at the Academy."

Danni started to get up but something Aizen said caught her attention.

"You hear voices? In your sleep."

"How did you know that?" Danni asked, turning back around.

"It's your Zanpakto speaking to you. The Academy will help you learn more about them and how to control them."

Danni sat back down, her brows furrowed as she thought about it.

She could learn their names and they would save her. They wouldn't hate her for being incompetent.

But, to go there would be to see everyone that had left her behind.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." Aizen got up and walked off leaving Danni to contemplate what was going on and what choice she was going to choose.

* * *

~Dream~

"**Hmm…so the little one is having trouble deciding on what to do."**

Danni looked up from the rock she was sitting on; the dream had come so often that she didn't really react to it anymore…just let it happen.

The foxes were watching from the hole above.

"I don't know if I want to do it or not. I'll learn more about you guys but…"

"_You'll see your old friends."_

Danni nodded sadly and the black fox scoffed.

"_Hush up. It's a hard decision."_

"**She should-"**

"_She'll make the right choice."_

~End Dream~

* * *

Danni stood outside the small shop she had worked at. She was waiting for Aizen to come back to get her answer.

He walked up slowly, his Captains coat flowing elegantly making her self conscious of her worn out clothes.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked and she twirled her fingers awkwardly, trying to find the right words.

"Well, I do want to learn more about why these voices talk to me but-"

"It's a big step, I know. Momo was nervous too and know she's taking her test soon to advance."

Danni frowned and crossed her arms, getting irritated that Momo was doing well and didn't worry about her once.

"I'll do it." she said with a scowl.

Aizen smiled, "You've made the right choice. Gather your things and someone from the Academy will meet you here."

Danni nodded and watched him walk off.

'What have I done? I came to say no…why did I say yes?!' Danni thought, shaking her head as she went off to gather her few belongings.

* * *

Less than an hour later she was sitting on a stone waiting for a guide.

"Oi! Why are you looking so gloomy!"

Danni looked up to see a blonde, big busted Shinigami approaching her.

"Are you here to take me away?"

The blonde sat down next to Danni, "I'm not necessarily here to take you away. Just to take you to more opportunities. What are you worried about?"

Danni shrugged and looked up at her helplessly.

"Look, Kid. You're going to learn a lot and prove yourself. There's nothing holding you back. Hey, I'll even help you out when you need it. You can be my mini me!" The blonde cooed and Danni managed a weak smile.

"I'm sorry…but I don't know who you are…"

The blonde stared off into space for a moment, "Hmm? Oh, I'm Rangiku! Lieutenant of Squad 10!"

"You're a Lieutenant?!" Danni asked, a bit surprised.

Most Lieutenants she knew were serious; Rangiku acted like she didn't have a care in the world.

Rangiku stared at her for a moment, "It's my beauty, isn't it? People never believe one as breathtaking as I am could be a Lieutenant." she said with a flick of her hair and a smile.

"Yeah…that's got to be it." Danni said, a sweat drop above her brow.

"What's your name, Kid?" Rangiku asked, pleased with her agreement.

"I'm Danielle Ame. I prefer Danni though."

"Danni, huh? That's cute!" Rangiku gushed, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, Danni, let's get you settled in, huh?" she asked after a while and Danni nodded, picking up her bags.

They began to walk and Danni only looked back at her old life once.

Saying goodbye to the little village and looking forward to her, hopefully, bright new future.

* * *

"**Left! Move left!"**

"_No, go right. Be on the defense."_

"Will both of you shut up?! We need to work together here!" Danni yelled, sand flying up around her as she avoided blows from her opponent.

"_She's right. Let's work together now. We want to pass this examination, correct?"_

"**Whatever."**

"Thank you." Danni said, flipping back and concealing herself within one of the cracks they'd made in the walls already with their fight.

The crack effectively hid her even though she'd grown into eh past three years.

She'd gotten taller and filled out to be a woman instead of simply a girl. Her agility had increased and she believed she was ready to be a full Shinigami.

"What's the plan?"

"**Chop him up and cut him into ribbons."**

"Chi! We are not allowed to do that." Danni said with a roll of her eyes at her violent counter part; Hewia was much nicer.

"_We just need to knock him out to win the match."_

Danni nodded, sensing him closing in on her hiding spot, and if she could sense him-there was the possibility that he could sense her.

"Well, we don't have time to mess around anymore." she muttered and with a flash she had Shunpo-ed her way out of the crevice to be facing his back.

"The flames form…Ketsueki Dansu!" Danni yelled, her Zanpakto transforming, blood coming out of the ground and forming droplets around her.

"Fomo ichi Dansu!"

A dark chuckling was heard as the blood formed into two daggers in Danni's hands.

AS soon as her opponent turned, she threw them.

It felt like slow motion and Danni smiled when the daggers split into millions of tiny pin pricks before contact-hitting all the right pressure points to knock him out.

He hit the ground and time returned to her as she put her Zanpakto away.

"Good job, Danielle. We'll let you know in the coming days how it went." Captain Yamamoto said with a nod and a gentle smile.

"Thank you, captain Yamamoto." Danni said with a bow.

He nodded and walked off, leaving only Danni and the Shinigami from Squad Four to take care of their wounds.

* * *

"Danni! Danni!"

Danni turned just in time to be squished to Rangiku's chest.

"Rangiku! I can't breathe!"

Rangiku let go but her excited look didn't fade, "Ho do you think you did?"

Danni shrugged, "I'm not sure actually. I took my opponent out but it took a while."

Rangiku nodded, "That doesn't mean anything though. They could have been impressed by just about anything. You may be a part of Squad Ten yet!" she squealed, hugging Danni again.

Danni laughed, shooing her best friend away, "Maybe! You'll know sooner than I will!"

Rangiku laughed, her eyes sparkling, "True! Let's go eat, hmm?"

Danni quickly agreed and they headed off.

-One Week Later-

Danni sighed as she sat in class, it'd been a week of staring and muttering.

Everyone knew she'd tried to get into a squad-Squad Ten to be precise-and she'd been in the Academy a week with no news.

It usually never took this long, it was usually about three days before they were told if they'd failed or not.

It was tradition to go back to the Academy until you got word and then you'd either stay or leave to your squad-depending on the answer.

Danni sighed again and began to write down the making of a Hollow for the fourth time that hour alone when a black butterfly landed on her nose.

"Would Danielle Ame report to Captain Yamamoto, please."

Danni stared at the butterfly which flew off to deliver it's next message.

This was it.

"Excuse me, Sensei." Danni said to her teacher before getting up and leaving the class room.

She made her way to the Captains hall, her gut twisting with every step she took.

The door creaked as she opened it and her heart lurched when she saw all of the Captains and Lieutenants there.

She'd either join one of the their squads or fail in front of them.

She took a deep breath and walked forwards, smiling at Rangiku as she passed.

She bowed her head in respect when she reached the Head Captain, "Captain Yamamoto."

He nodded, "Danielle, I apologize for the length it took to reach our decision."

Danni nodded, "I understand."

Yamamoto smiled and Danni smiled back nervously and Yamamoto nodded, "We have made our decision." he said and Danni glanced over at all the Captains.

"You are to be in Squad Ten with Captain Hitsugaya."

Danni's heart leapt at hearing she passed and flopped again when she heard it was indeed Toshiro's squad.

She turned and saw Rangiku trying to hide a grin and even Toshiro had a small smile.

"Thank you!" she cheered and Yamamoto nodded before leaving, the captains following after-except for Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Congrats, Danielle."

Danni blinked and stared at Toshiro…those were the first words he'd said to her since the beginning of her being at the Academy.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." she said bowing, feeling insanely awkward and out of place.

He nodded and walked off, leaving Danni staring after him, her heart heavy with his silence and coldness.

"Welcome to the Shinigami world, Danni. We're ready to begin your real adventure now!" Rangiku squealed, oblivious to Danni's eyes following the snowy haired captain out of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Finally updated again :D Sorry about that! Anyway, here's the first chapter of Danni's experience through the Academy! :D I was a little selfish in the chapter and brought in this certain Captain in sooner than expected because he's one of my favorites :D Let me know what you think! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :D If I did, I'd have that green Camero that I wanted. But, I don't so...No Camero for me D:

* * *

The Academy: Day One

Danni ran, her heart pounding as she tore through the Academy.

She was late for her first lesson!

She paused outside the door, listening to the teacher drone on about how they were becoming protectors of the humans and so on,.

'Good, I haven't missed anything important.'

She paced outside the room, trying to decide when to go in.

Once the professor began the whole lesson, she sat outside the classroom door-her courage gone.

She pulled out her notebook and began to take notes on his lecture.

"Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to the Soul Society after their death and stay in the human world for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the human world and Soul Society."

Danni scribbled frantically, trying to keep up with the professor.

"What are you doing out here?"

Danni jumped and her eyes went wide when she saw a man standing in front of her.

"I-I was late and…" She trailed off, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ah, I see." he said, gathering his robes and sitting down next to her, glancing over her notes.

"Ah, first year?"

"First day."

He nodded, he paused to cough before taking her notepad, "Allow me to help you out."

Danni nodded, grateful for any assistance.

"In this class, you'll be learning about Hueco Mundo, The Soul Society, the Seireitei and the Human World. Today, it sounds like they're focusing on Hueco Mundo, so, let's start there shall we?" he paused to cough, waving Danni off when she asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine, dear. Don't worry about it."

Danni nodded, smiling at her savior.

"Now, Hueco Mundo is the dimension in which Hollow and Arrancar usually reside." he said, writing in her notebook as he spoke-his handwriting neat.

"Arrancars aren't important at your stage of learning."

"Danni nodded, taking in the information.

"It lies between the world of the living-the human world, and the Soul Society. The way to access it is through the Garganta, which tears the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, allowing Hollows to travel to any other dimension at will."

"What does Hueco Mundo look like?" Danni asked her white haired mentor.

"Hmm, well the best way to describe it would be like a white desert that has quartz minerals shooting out of the ground instead of trees. It seems never-ending, making it feel very eerie. It's air is thick with Reishi-something you'll learn about later-that allows the smaller hollows to feed without having to constantly go to the human world." he smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling comfortable around her.

"Any other questions?"

Danni thought for a moment, "Does it ever have any sort of government?"

"Not exactly. In Hueco Mundo, the strongest being holds the power. Although, there is a military force of sorts to protect the capitol, Los Noches."

"What about the military?"

"They're all Arrancar, split into four different groups of power."

"Oh, okay!" Danni said with a grin, glad to find she was understanding.

"So, back to something earlier, what's Reishi and why don't all the hollows feed on it instead of human souls?"

"You have wonderful questions!" he said, seeming pleased with her curiosity.

"Reishi-meaning Spirit Particles-is the main component material of souls, all things in the soul society are made of Reishi."

Danni nodded, "The reason that Hollows go after Human Souls instead of just Reishi is-"

"Captain Ukitake!"

Kiyone Kotetsu barreled down the hall, followed closely by Sentaro Katsukbaki.

They rushed over, panting like they'd just run a marathon, "When you didn't return when you said you would we got worried!" Kiyone said, looking at him nervously.

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" Sentaro asked, observing his Captain carefully, wondering why he was sitting outside a classroom with a young girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just helping this young lady here with her homework. No need to fret."

"Of course, sir!" They both said, straightening up-both wanting to be his new lieutenant.

"Well, it seems our lesson must end here. What is your name?" Ukitake asked, getting to his feet.

"Danielle Ame." she answered, just now noticing the Captain's robes he worse.

"I am Jushiro Ukitake. Come to me whenever you need help." he said with a smile.

Danni nodded, still taking in the situation.

The three left and Danni stared after them. She'd just gotten a lesson from the Captain of Squad 13, just like that!

She leaned her head against the door, he even offered to teach her again!

'I like him.' Danni decided, smiling at the thought.

Now, she knew one Captain she could go to and she gained confidence in that fact.

The door behind her opened and she fell back into the classroom, all eyes on her.

"Not in class on the first day, Ms. Ame? Not very promising."

Maybe not so confident at all…


End file.
